


Together as One

by SkiaWolf



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Edward, F/M, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top!Winry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: For two who were often adventurous in the bedroom and enjoyed exploring new things, Edward and Winry decide it would be a good idea to switch it up a little more.





	Together as One

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my only fanfic for this fandom and it's smut. Well, it's a short commission, so that's not my fault ...
> 
> I'm not sure what reception is like for this fandom as I've not read any fanfics for it either, and I'd rather not receive anything rude in regards to this content - if it's not your cup of tea, please consider moving on instead! I have no idea what this fandom is like, so uploading this is a little nerve-wrecking, but I thought I might as well as I have permission.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

It is the epitome of trust in order to give someone permission to completely explore you both physically and emotionally, to truly allow them to see your vulnerability. It was a control which was given, not taken, and brought people closer.

For Edward and Winry, this was something which they had delved into a numerous number of occasions, yet never quite this much. But after all they had been through together, the amount of times they had made love before sleeping pleasantly in each other's arms, it was something which was bound to happen before long.

“Are you sure you trust me for this, Ed?” Winry asked quietly as she looked down at him, planting a gentle kiss on his neck.

“Ugh, I said it's _fine!”_ Edward responded, feeling more embarrassed each time she asked. “Stop asking, Winry.”

“Well, sorry for making sure!” she said, letting out a huff, though her expression soon softened as she reached for a bottle of lubrication. “I just wanted to make sure you're definitely fine with this.”

Edward smiled. “Hey, it's you. I don't think you're capable of hurting anyone.”

She smiled back tenderly. Her index and middle fingers now covered in a slick layer of lube, she eased her hand down towards his backside, biting on her lip for a moment. Her eyes watched Edward as she circled her index finger around his entrance slowly, partly to tease, but mostly wanting to take her time. Her face questioned if he was all right for more, and he answered silently with a nod.

He let out a large gasp as her finger was pushed inside slowly, steadily beginning to make a rhythm, encouraged by how he was now letting out quiet moans, pushing himself more towards her fingers.

“Would you like more, Ed?” she asked quietly, still a little uncertain.

“Y-Yeah, go for it.”

Her second finger joined the first, arising louder sounds of pleasure from him. His hands grasped at the pillow beneath his head, blond hair sprawled out around him, a blush now staining his cheeks. He wasn't the only one to be flushed in such a way; whilst she had her times of maintaining control, it was the other way around a little more frequently, and to have Edward underneath her like this felt entirely new.

“More, Winry,” he ended up gasping out after a short while. “You can do more.”

“Are you sure?”

“ _Yes.”_

Winry pouted. “No need to be like that, I was only making sure!”

She was soon reaching for what they had spoken about before this session; a strap-on was taken into her hands, which she was soon strapping onto herself, Edward watching with a chill running down his spine. Nerves were building up inside both of them, Winry letting out an anxious laugh once the strap-on was attached to her, positioning herself back in between his legs. She grabbed the lubrication once again, wanting to be certain that this was as smooth as possible for Edward.

“Tell me when you're ready,” she said, placing her hands down on Edward's hips.

“I'm always ready.”

She smiled over this words, her grip growing just a little tighter as she slowly eased her hips forward, the strap-on making its way inside Edward's hole. He gasped out, and upon hearing this and feeling the tremble of his legs, Winry stopped.

“Does it hurt?”

“A-A bit, but I'll get used to it. You can carry on.”

“All right,” she said, still concerned, but she also knew that Edward wouldn't lie to her about this. She took a deep breath before she pulled back and thrust herself forward again, slowing building up a pace. A rush of relief and arousal washed over her when Edward seemed to steadily become accustomed to the sensation, letting out a groan as she hit against his prostrate.

“Mm Winry, right there –”

Pleased over pleasuring him, she smiled. “Want me to go faster?”

“Y-Yeah, please …”

“You're not usually one to say 'please',” she said, laughing lightly at the glare she received in return, before she began to increase her pace, becoming used to the movements. Hands were soon reaching for her face, bringing her down into a kiss, tongues lapping over each other with muffled moans escaping them.

She allowed one hand to be removed from his hip to glide lightly against his skin; it was hardly in a sexual way, more to simply appreciate how lucky she was to have it be hers, and for her body to be his, the warmth of them coming together in their passion.

Breathless, she broke apart from the kiss, smiling down at him. “How are you doing?”

“I-I think … I think I might be getting close …”

She nodded, thinking this might have been the case – after all, whilst he was certainly able to last a long time usually, he couldn't be expected to be the same now, during pleasure he wasn't accustomed to.

Her hand made his way to his erection, focusing on not easing her thrusts as her thumb ran over the head, a small amount of precum dripping on her finger. Her hand then grasped his member properly, before she began to pump it, his moans now becoming more desperate, higher – she relished in the sounds and increased her pace, trying to keep it in time with thrusts.

“W-Winry,” he whimpered, eyes squeezed tightly shut, knuckles turning white as his fists grasped at the bedsheets, “I'm … I'm gonna …”

He was panting too heavily to finish his sentence, his body reaching its climax; semen splattered onto his torso as he came with a groan, still panting even as Winry slowed her thrusts down and exited him slowly, breathless herself as she brushed hair back away from her face.

After removing the strap on, she cleaned it with a wipe, knowing she had to do so properly with water, yet wanted to give her attention to Edward first. He was wiping at his torso himself, face still flushed from pleasure, sweat trickling down his forehead.

“Wow, Winry,” he said, letting out a slightly awkward chuckle. “I never knew you had that in you.”

“Did you enjoy it, then?”

“W-Well, it wasn't _bad …”_

Winry laughed, because for Edward, this translated to it being excellent. She pressed her lips lightly against Edward's, before letting out a yawn.

“I was …” she said, another yawn interrupting her, “… going to ask if you would want to switch, but I'm really tired now.”

“Well, you're not used to it.”

“True,” she said, shuffling over so she could sit by Edward, resting her head on his shoulder as she smiled. “It was worth it, though. Can … we try doing things like this again?”

Edward nodded, pressing a kiss down on top of her head. “Of course we can.”

The two then stayed like this for an uncountable amount of time, simply basking in their closeness, realising just how strong their trust truly was.


End file.
